


Why Is Your Room Like This

by Pinepickled



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arbor's Fucked Up Room, Breasts, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Tree Sex, aprhodisiacs, if you read this, it was fun, it's just some OC from an Obey Me theories disc, so i hope you like, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Ayano just wanted a spell book.  How was she supposed to know that Arbor had a fucking living tree?
Relationships: Ayano (Obey Me OC)/Arbor (Obey Me OC), Male Original Character(s)/Female Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Why Is Your Room Like This

It was the middle of the school day, and there was no demon, human, or otherwise living being in sight. The perfect time for Ayano to carry out her plan, regardless of how much Lucifer would scold her later. This task was of the utmost importance, after all, and this was the only time a certain sorcerer would not be in the immediate area. 

Now, Ayano didn't want to make a habit of poking Arbor. The man was hard to read, and she never quite knew if her pokes only tickled him or pushed his buttons- but this was important. There were already two magically-educated humans in the Devildom, herself being the one with the least experience, and it was starting to get to her. Between Arbor's frequent rituals to 'strengthen our bond' whatever that meant and Solomon's own obsessive research, she was starting to feel like she wasn't doing enough for her boys. Plus, Arbor seemed the least protective of his material possessions out of the two- what's the harm in taking one measly little spell book?

She carefully twisted the knob on Arbor's door, which was located right next to hers, relieved that there were no protective spells or anything of the like on it. It was... strange, living so close to Arbor.

For one, the man was far older than her, and it showed. He approached life with a certain experience and confidence she herself couldn't manage, and looked unbothered through it all. Not to mention that he viewed things like sex, demons, religion, and magic in a far different light than she herself did. Plus, he was just so patient! You'd think that living for a millenia or two would make him uninterested in wasting his time, but instead it seemed that he could wait for days, or even months on end for something to come to fruition. Especially when it came to Ayano.

Mammon had said that Arbor was sweet on her, and... she could kind of see it. For one, he'd said she was always welcome in his room- something no one except Mammon had offered her at the time. He'd also offered his own abundant power and knowledge for her use to help with Diavolo's tasks and any pesky demons who wished her arm- and he was an incorrigible flirt. 

Hello, little dove. How was your day?

You look stunning today, Ayano. I love your hair

I got this dress from Asmo for you, I'd noticed you like this style

Do come over to my room later tonight, we can chat without any demons down our shoulders

A subtle kind of flirting, with a simple twist to the mouth and sincere expression that always made Ayano's heart melt.

Then there was the physical contact whenever they were near... it was kind of hard not to stare at Arbor's well-built body for hours on end when it was right there. His chosen outfit was wearing nothing but the RAD over coat, tanned muscles lined with intricate tattoos on full display for anyone to see. When Ayano had asked him about it, he'd said it was the culture- the naked chest look was reserved for only the most powerful, and old Devildom belief that it takes an unbelievably strong being to bear their heart for all to see. 

Now, Arbor wasn't automatically attractive- at least, not by Ayano's previous standards, but over time in the Devildom, he had become more and more handsome... He had deep set hooded eyes, where only dark green with a pool of gold could be seen through. His hair was curly and cut in such a way that he looked like one of the Greek statues of old. He had a hawk nose and sharp jaw line, full lips always twisted in a calm yet playful smile. Then there was his body... not built for aesthetics like you would see on Devilgram or on those dating TV shows, but rather for practicality- he may not have a rack of abbs, but when you felt his stomach, it was all muscle. Then the happy trail that went from his belly button, paused to make way for Mammon's pact mark, and then lead the eyes further down…

Ayano tried to shake herself out of those thoughts as she walked in, but the man was hard to not think about. Especially since the other night, she'd accidentally stayed out to late at RAD, and it had become night time. The Devildom was already a dark and gloomy place, but during "night time" it became pitch black- even some demons couldn't see. She'd dug out her DDD in a panic and phoned Arbor, the only one who was still awake at this hour, and he'd come over no problem. 

He'd settled a warm hand on her back and slowly slid it around her waist, gently caressing her side with his thumb whenever she got to antsy in the darkness as he guided her through the night. She would never admit it, but thinking back to that night made her blush and turn non-functioning for a minute or two. Especially when she thought back to how he'd put her ice cold hands on his bare chest to warm her up from the Devildom frost... UGH she needed to stop thinking about it before she ended up staying in his room for hours thinking about those hands.

Ayano carefully made her way through the room, and couldn't help admiring the scenery. Arbor's room was something straight out of a fairy tale, his ground was entirely grass and flower petals with a stunning stream flowing through it coming from who-knows-where, and his bed was carved straight out of a weeping willow. Yellow flower buds seemed to be the theme today- the colors of the petals changed at Arbor's whims. His closet was cleverly hidden between pine trees, and as far as Ayano had seen, Arbor simply stuck his hand in and whatever came out he wore. His personal possessions were all the way in the back of the room, sitting on a mahogany desk lined with desert plants. She'd briefly wondered, once upon a time, how so many plants from different climates could survive in the same place. After seeing Arbor at work, she wondered no longer. 

She couldn't help but take a peek through the curtain of flowers to check Arbor's bed, some sort of Paranoia to make sure he wasn't lurking in the room somewhere she couldn't see

She gasped. Whereas the rest of Arbor's room was in beautiful shade, somehow he'd managed to put together an illusion just after the wisteria curtain that showed the sky. The sun shone down and illuminated soft, pink flower petals that lined the ground in a beautiful glow, putting the full wisteria tree on display. It was ginormous, going on for as far as the eye could see in beautiful pink petals, sun filtering through it. If Ayano wasn't convinced that Arbor was a fairytale prince before, she sure was now.

It almost felt like a shame to walk on this beautiful earth with shows, so she slowly toed off her flats, gasping as her bare foot came in contact with petals so soft they felt like clouds. She heard birds chitter somewhere off above, and looked up in wonder. Shoe's in hand, she walked further into the tree's realm, feeling pleasant and relaxed at the room's ambiance. No wonder Arbor loved it here, he was living a dream.

Ayano slowly sat on Arbor's bed, cushioned by some sort of cotton(?) Possibly a plant she'd simply never heard of, and relaxed. She still had time before Arbor came home, after all, so she could afford to wait.

That is, until a branch grabbed her leg out of nowhere. Ayano yelped in fear, cursing her lack of awareness. It was a sorcerer's room, for fucks sake. Of course he'd have defenses up the ass. She tried to kick the branch off, but with each kick it only rapidly climbed up her calf, wrapping around her thigh, and then another branch shot out and wrapped around her arm, and another and another until Ayano was held spread-eagle in the air by dark, thick branches. They were holding her so securely she doubted any amount of strength she could muster would set her free, and with each move to free herself they only wrapped more firmly around her.

It dawned on her, that now she was caught in a trap and likely wouldn't be let out until Arbor came home- if the sorcerer felt so inclined to let her go at all.

She tried struggling a few more times, if only to test the strength of the branches- but then they started to tear at her clothes, and with purpose. Her shirt was the first to go, torn to shreds and leaving her in just a bra. Then her pants were roughly torn off, and she spared a moment to be glad that shed dropped her shoes when the branch had grabbed at her. She squealed, terrified as the branches on her legs wriggled their way up to her crotch, and that's when she realized they were being very deliberate in the way they were going about things. She wasn't going to immediately assume Arbor was controlling them- Arbor had a habit of giving something an order and letting his magic figure out the rest- but it was none the less disturbing as she watched the very tips of the branches fuss with her panties, not taking them off, simply touching the fabric- and then touching her through it.

She watched in horrified fascination as the branches wormed their way under the band of the panties at her hips, as though to hold her in place without taking them off- and then a seperate, third branch came into view. It was thicker and blunter than the ones cradling her hips, smooth in a way the other's weren't- but if she looked closely, wherever the branches were coming into contact with her skin were smooth, not a splinter or otherwise rough patch in sight. Like the tree didn't want to hurt, only hold. It made shivers go up her spine at the thought, Because if they were only holding, not hurting, one question must be asked:

Holding her for what?

Ayano found out seconds later, as the third branch slowly caressed her thigh. She tried jerking away, get her cunt away from that impossibly large branch to spare herself the pain and humiliation, but the more she struggled the faster it made its way up until Ayano froze completely as it slowly rubbed her clit, only the thin fabric of her underwear between her cunt and the branch. She flushed, letting out a startled moan, and the branch pulled away. She tried struggling against the branches hold again, to close her legs or maybe move closer, she didn't know-and as though hearing her plea, the branch moved closer again, this time rubbing in between her folds with renewed fervor. 

She let out a needy whine as it moved faster and faster, only focusing on her small nub, the friction of her panties and the hard, unrelenting head of the branch rubbing her clit had hear nearing the edge soon, and she came with a loud cry, straining her thighs against the branches and wailing as the thick head at her clit only moved faster, and then moved further down to rub in-between her now wet folds. She was twitching from the oversensitivity, and with every pleasured shudder that racked through her body the branch moved faster and with more purpose, rubbing her just right. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized she'd just cum in mere seconds from a branch rubbing her clit- not even something human.

The thick, somehow warm branch moved from her twitching clit to her folds, now wet from just cumming. The branch gently wormed its way between them, rubbing at the sensitive area with no rush. Ayano whined and tried jerking away, but the branches only moved faster, and she let out a yelp as the branch tried pushing it's way further into her sopping cunt.

The branch immediately pulled away, and Ayano breathed a sigh of relief. She definitely couldn't take a branch of that size, not now anyway. Just as she began looking for a way out now that she wasn't distracted with a branch torturing her clit, another limb if the tree approached- this time from her head

This branch was different from the others in nearly every way. For one thing, this branch was entirely pink from tip to as far as Ayano could see, whereas the others were dark brown. It's tip also had some sort of flower bud, and it was leaking. Ayano had only a few seconds to jerk away as it approached her face-

But then a branch came up from behind her to hold her by the neck. She immediately stilled, not wanting to cut off her own airflow, and clamped her mouth shut. The bulbous, hot pink/reddish bud came to rest at her lips, the peach-colored liquid dripping down her chin as it waited patiently. Ayano felt her heart rabitting along in her ears, and then yelped.

The branch at her crotch had returned, rubbing her clit and the folds of her cunt with renewed fervor, and it happened. She opened her mouth, and the bud plunged inside.

Ayano whined, knowing that while a branch fucked into her mouth and another caressed her cunt, she was wet. The liquid the bud had been carrying was sweet, and it was slowly rubbing up and down her tongue. Ayano whined, bucking her hips and biting down to try and get away from the branch's assault to no avail.

If anything, they only sped up their ministrations, the thick branch at her cunt abusing her clit just so, and the one in her mouth fucking deeper and deeper, both drawing obscene sounds from her. She came a second time, shuddering violently and squirming as the branches didn't slow down for a moment, practically wailing around the thrusting bud in her mouth as the branch down below sped up it's attack on her cunt.

Her eyes widened and she forced herself not to choke as the bulbous head of the branch shoved deeper into her mouth and settled in her throat. It was so large, stretching open her mouth like it was just another hole for it to mess with- and a hole it was enjoying quite a lot. She shivered as warm liquid began slowly flowing down her throat, her entire body going hot at the sensation. Ayano had no clue what it was that was being injected into her, she could only stay still and close her eyes tightly.

It was hard to stay still, though, as the branch at her cunt continued at it's relentless pace, rubbing her soaking wet cunt like there was no tomorrow, and it had now taken to flicking her clit instead of directly rubbing it. Each flick made her flinch and moan, and she could almost sense how much joy the tree took from that. The thick branch prodded at her wet entrance again, as though pondering whether it should try again- it decided yes, and due to Ayano cumming so many times it was able to fit it's fat head into her cunt.

Wait.

When did this thing have a head?

Ayano hadn't been able to to look down at the branch caressing her cunt ever since one had come up to hold her neck in place, so she hadn't noticed when it morphed. It now had a fat head reminiscent of a cock, and ridges along it's side that were perfect for rubbing against the sloppy inner walls of a cunt. Ayano whined as the head wiggled in her cunt, seeming to know she couldn't take any more but not quite willing to stay still.

Another branch came up to continue the assault on her clit, much thinner this time and somehow much less merciful than the blunt tip of what was now lodged in her cunt. Her panties were a wet, ruined mess by now, no doubtedly tearing or unsalvageable after she came twice in them and then had it stuffed up her cunt when the branch didn't bother to move it.

The branches then began fucking her in earnest, rocking her between them as other branches came to support her back. Ayano shivered as she felt the branches slowly crawl up her spine, creaming around the wooden cock head lovingly rocking into her. It almost made her laugh at how gentle the tree was being- almost like it was making love to her.

She snorted at the thought and nearly choked on the bud in her mouth.

Ayano was just starting to get used to it- enjoy it, even- when she heard a door open. At first she froze, looking to the curtain of wisteria with fear. Who knows, maybe it wasn't Arbor. Maybe he wouldn't even come in here, it was his bed after all and no where near night time. 

Of course, she had no such luck.

A familiar, tanned hand brushed the yellow petals aside, and a head of green, curly hair ducked into the tree's domain. At first, Arbor didn't see her- or at least she thought, but Arbor had a distinctly amused smile on his face as he got closer.

"Well, I was wondering why my magic was acting strangely. It seems I've caught a little bird."

Ayano struggled against the branches harder than before, but they only renewed their thrusting with a new, pointed energy. She suspected it was because the source of their power was nearby, or maybe Arbor himself was making it so, but the branch at her cunt shoved a good way in, rubbing against her sweet spot, pulling out, and then abused it. The bud thrust deeper into her throat and then pulled out completely, leaving her throat empty, and lonely came an absurd thought. She coughed a few times, and then let out a long, keening moan as the branch at her clit slapped the sensitive bud.

Arbor only watched on with a sympathetic and amused smile, making Ayano flush from ear tips to chest. He was standing there watching her being split open on a creature of his own making, moaning obscenely as it fucked her silly. She couldn't help but stare at him as the branches shifted her to their whims, the new angle making her pant out lewdly and her eyes rolled back into her head. She thought she heard Arbor give a soft coo, though between the loud, wet slaps of the branches at her cunt and the needy moans falling from her lips, she could hardly hear.

Another orgasm wracked through her body, and she spasmed around the thick branch obscenely. From where Arbor was standing, he had a complete view of her cunt being pounded with the branch, of her clit being played with by another, and the one holding her neck and thighs to keep her in place. His eyes raked over her, taking in her still-untouched bra, her mangled panties still somehow hanging onto her hips, and finally her wrecked face. She tried to close her mouth to keep the moans from slipping out, feeling humiliation crawl up her spine at the lewd noises she was making in front of her friend- but before she could, the bud came back and the sticky liquid it carried gushed out of it's bud and filled Ayano's mouth to the brim, forcing her to swallow it down else it would all drip down her face and chest, though it did that anyway from the sheer volume she tried to swallow down.

"They're telling me you've been a good human for them, though a bit naughty before they got their hands on you. Care to explain?" Arbor said lightly, still wearing that sympathetic-amused face. Ayano felt tears prick her eyes, embarrassment flushing her chest. How did he expect her to answer him when being fucked by a branch as thick and long as her forearm, having her sweet spot abused, and swallowing down a tree's sap? She closed her eyes and whimpered as the small branch played with her clit, flicking it, rubbing it, and now slapping it.

Arbor sighed, and then seemed to decide to take pity on her. He approached with that same confidence he always wore, and gently put a hand on her chest, right over her heart.

"Stay still."

Ayano immediately obeyed his command, stilling completely even as she moaned around the sap still pouring into her mouth and the branch fucking her cunt. He cooed some mindless praise, and then took her jaw in his fingers. His dark green eyes, with pools of pure gold looked deep into her own dark ones, a gentle look all over his face, and she managed to relax even a little bit. That is, until he spoke.

"Moan."

Ayano froze, looking at Arbor like he was insane- he probably was, now that she thought about it. Arbor simply batted the branch at her face away, causing the peach-colored liquid to spill all over her, covering her face, breasts, stomach, and even a little bit of her cunt with the sticky liquid. The branch caught some of the liquid, pulling out of her to do so, before fucking it into her. It set her on fire, and she moaned obscenely. 

The branch at her face finally pulled away for good, the peach-colored liquid finally stopping it's down pour, and she breathed a sigh of relief- then flushed. She shook her head at Arbor, trying to squirm away from his firm grip, and he only chuckled.

"Well, it's up to you. If you moan, it'll go away." He said, sounding resigned. Then his eyes sharpened, and he smirked down at Ayano.

"Though, if you keep struggling and don't make a sound, I'll take matters into my own hands."

She immediately stilled, giving him her best puppy eyes, and he chuckled fondly down at her. The branch continued it's relentless fucking of her cunt, her slick dripping down it's broad length. It tore one more orgasm from her that she couldn't help but scream through, wailing from the overstimulation of her poor cunt. Luckily, Arbor didn't seem to mind, and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Alright. Since you've been so good, I'll help you out." He promised, smooth voice calming her beating heart just a little bit. Arbor kneeled down, and Ayano squealed as the branches maneuvered her until completely upright, still held firmly open by the branches as the thick cock-shaped limb fucked her with the same fervor it had previously, not slowing at all. The dark haired girl whined down at Arbor, and he only cooed. The thin branch that had been torturing her clit finally, finally moved away, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

That was, until Arbor took the sensitive bud into his warm mouth and sucked.

Ayano keened, drying to jerk away from his demanding tongue as he laved it over her clit, sucking and licking at it while all the while her cunt was being filled again and again by the branch behind her.

"Arbor...." She whined, voice stuttering with each harsh thrust of the branch into her hole. He hummed around her clit, and she desperately tried to jerk away before she came one more painful time, only causing the thick cock-branch to thrust deeper and faster, wrecking her insides and stretching her open perfectly. Something was coiling deep in her gut, different than the other times she'd cum from the tree's ministrations, and panicked as she begged Arbor for relief.

"P-please, I ah! I can't, I- I'm gonna- ARBOR PLEASE!"

She gave one, long, high-pitched moan as she came, squirting into Arbor's waiting mouth- which was still working her clit- and all over his face. She whined in humiliation and her poor, overstimulated cunt had no success in forcing the wooden cock out of her cunt, the tree simply fucking her through her orgasm and held her hips and legs in place. Ayano felt shameful tears streaming down her face, and looked down at Arbor between her thighs- despite the fact that the branches had a firm hold on her ankles, she'd still managed to slam her thighs together, trapping the man's face right on her twitching clit. 

She slowly moved her thighs away from his face, looking away shamefully. Ayano noted, with no short amount of relief, that the branch had finally stopped pounding her cunt, instead having taken to staying completely still inside of her. Her hips and pussy were sore, filled to the brim with the branch as she still gave the occasional clench. She finally brought herself to look at Arbor, who seemed to be examining the mess she'd just made of herself.

"Arbor!" She said, flushing deeply. The man only glanced at her face before going back to his careful examination of her cunt. Suddenly feeling a flare of panic in her chest, Ayano opened her mouth again.

"Did- did it do something to me?" She asked, voice coming out as scared and weak- no doubt because of the abuse her throat had just gone through. Arbor chuckled lowly, amused and lighthearted despite the fact that she'd just squirted all over his face.

"Yeah, it did something to you alright."

A warm hand came to gently rub at her thigh, and Arbor gave a soft kiss to her belly button before rising completely. Ayano gaped at him, and would have struggled in the branches grip if she hadn't feared it would begin torturing her sensitive walls if she moved.

"Well?! What did it do?" She asked, glaring at the nonchalant man. Arbor grinned down at her, the tips of too-sharp-to-be-human k9's peaking out from his lips.

"It fucked you pretty good." He said appreciatively. "Though I'm still a bit lost on why exactly you're in here- maybe Satan told you about this?" He pondered, and before Ayano had a chance to vehemently deny, Arbor forged on.

"Well, if you came here on purpose for this, I should probably fix it up so it doesn't take your clothes- thought watching you go streaking in the hallway would be kind of funny."

As Arbor turned his back on her, Ayano felt dread build up in her stomach.

"Uh, Arbor? Are you gonna let me go?" She asked, sounding pathetic and drained. Arbor only laughed quietly, continuing to walk away from her. Just as Ayano was convinced he'd leave her there, he stopped right at his tree, and...opened it? An alcove opened in the side of a tree, and Arbor pulled something out.

"Ayano, I must admit- you look adorable like that. So maybe until you figure out the trick to it, I'll leave you there. Now, as for me..."

And then Arbor opened the book and sat down on his bed. Ayano could only gape at him, shocked to her core.

"You're not even going to clean yourself up?" She said, focusing on the one thing that wouldn't make her scream hysterically.

"Nope." Arbor replied, popping the p. "Actually, now that you mention it..." He said, before he brought a hand to his face and gathered Ayano's cum on his fingers, before slathering it on the cover of the book as the dark haired girl watched in horror.

"ARBOR! What are you-"

Ayano's horrified cry was immediately cut off as she felt a tugging in her gut- different from what it felt when she was cumming, though not completely dissimilar. She carefully looked down at her stomach, and saw Mammon's pact mark right under her belly button- where Arbor had his pact mark as well. 

"There we go. Lucifer was telling me you were taking interest in magic, so I figured I'd give this to you. It's pretty simple stuff, just follow the instructions exactly and only use Mammon's power." Arbor said, as though he hadn't done the weirdest fucking thing Ayano had seen in a while.

"Why....?" She asked, unable to finish her question.

"Well, Mammon is by far the most lenient and easiest demon to work with if you're a beginner- if you need a frame of reference, Solomon learned how to do this with Asmodeus and got booted across an ocean."

Ayano felt sobered learning that. She of course knew that working with demons and magic was dangerous, but... Asmodeus did that? She must have been making a strange face, because Arbor snorted.

"Don't worry, he is very different now- though I wouldn't test him. Just stick with Mammon. Now, I'm gonna leave it right here, okay? And you're gonna help me with something." He said, putting the book down on the nightstand. Arbor then walked over and put his arms around Ayano's back, uncaring for the mess all over her, and the branch immediately pulled out of her cunt and dropped her in Arbor's waiting arms. He set her down on her side, flush with the soft petals that made his mattress.

"This is a favorite of Lucifer's and Asmodeus you see, now be warned it's got a bit of alcohol in it but only the Devildom kind." He said, bringing out an elegant, peach colored bottle with a strange dispenser(?) at the very top. THe bottle had a thin neck that flared out into a round bottom, with a flat base to set down- and the entire thing had some sort of swirling, peach colored liquid in it- with a lot of yellow.

"It won't be exactly like what Lucifer and Asmodeus like, since it's my own blend and all, but you should be grateful for that. Drinking the stuff they like could put you out of commission for weeks."

Ayano rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least have some clothes first, Arbor?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest- the only thing keeping her breasts from being on full display for the man was her bra, and that was it. He'd already gotten a full view of her cunt as well, though Ayano couldn't help closing her sore legs as tight as possible to protect what little modesty she had. 

Arbor tilted his head thoughtfully at the question and Ayano was sure he was just teasing her now- but then...

"No." He said decidedly.

"No!?" Ayano parrotted.

"No." Arbor said again, this time with a smile. He pointed a finger at Ayano's covered chest, and the dark haired girl tried to sit up.

"Ah ah~ I wouldn't do that if I were you. The tree did a number on your ass, and I wouldn't want you actually hurting yourself." He said, his calm matter-of-fact words stilling Ayano for just a moment- but just a moment was enough.

Green magic shot from Arbor's finger and hit Ayano's bra before she could so much as blink- and then it disappeared, reappearing in Arbor's hand. He held the bra loosely in his hand, and Ayano flushed.

"H-HEY!" She said, watching as Arbor turned it this way and that as he examined the clothing. It was soaked from when she'd been splashed with the tree's peach liquid, but surprisingly intact. Before she could get over the fact that her bra was in Arbor's hands, he pointed a finger at her panties and they too appeared in his hands.

"Oof, I should probably buy you new ones. How do you feel about green?" he said, holding the wet, mangled fabric in his palm.

"P-please let go of that!" She said, unable to decide if she should move her arms to cover her embarrassed, flushed face or keep them in place to cover her now free breasts.

"No, I will not." He said smugly, bringing the panties up to his face as though to slowly examine it.

Ayano could only watch on, mortified, as Arbor brought the thin fabric to his face and sniffed it. Ayano may have screamed, she didn't quite know, but she knew she did one thing.

"PERVERT!" She wailed, picking up some of the stray flower petals and throwing them at him. They obviously did nothing, but it did succeed in getting him to stop smelling her fucking cummed on, fucked out, used panties.

But then he put it in his mouth. Ayano was sure she'd pass out.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?" She yelled, throwing more petals at him- though for every one she threw, more simply took their place. Arbor only chuckled, lapping up the stray slick that practically dripped off of the wrecked fabric.

"Mah, why do you keep throwing those at me? I can't help that I got a taste earlier and now crave more." He said, pouting. Ayano sputtered at him, rubbing her legs together. Though it was extremely odd for Arbor to do, her clit still remembered what if felt like to be taken lovingly into Arbor's mouth and be sucked so perfectly. 

"Hmph! Just give me the damn drink- and let go of those!" She yelled, risking reaching one hand out to accept the bottle from his hand. Arbor handed if over, and then promptly took to holding the ruined panties between his teeth as he admired her bra. She considered just throwing the damned spell book at him and walking away, but all things considered, he could be doing a lot worse than just teasing her, however strangely he's going about it. 

She petulantly brought the tip of the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, and felt mild surprise when the liquid didn't drip down.

"Here, let me help you."

Arbor dropped the panties from his mouth, thankfully, and the bra, approaching Ayano with a confident stride. She tried shying away from him, but he just picked her up and sat on the bed, settling her down back to his chest. He almost cradled her, a full 9 inches taller, and Ayano fit perfectly under his chin and between his shoulders. Arbor snatched the bottle from her hands and held it up to her lips, but Ayano shooed him away.

"You're the worst! Just tell me how to do it." She grumbled, trying to take the bottle back.

"I'm the worst, am I?" Arbor replied teasingly, before wrapping her up in his arms and peppering kisses all over her face and down her neck. Ayano squealed in his arms, jerking around as the sloppy kisses tickled her badly.

"Okay, OKAY!! I'll be good, just giggles stop!!!" She said, laughing the whole while. Arbor did indeed stop kissing her, but his teasing simply never ceased.

"I see, I see. Well, I didn't ask you to be good, but if you're offering..." He whispered in her ear with a sultry tone, before licking her face. She squealed, squirming in his arms to no avail. 

"Now, be good and put this in your mouth. It works like a straw, so just suck it out." He instructed, arms still wrapped around her in a bear hug. She let him place the tip of the bottle in her mouth, and she gave a tentative suck to the protruding tip at the top, sucking the thick, sweet liquid into her mouth. She was surprised, since it tasted a lot better than most of the alcohol she'd tasted in the Devildom- not to mention that it warmed her up from the inside.

Ayano closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the warm liquid going down her throat and through her body, lapping happily at the tip of the bottle. She giggled as more of the peach-flavored liquid filled her mouth, enthusiastically licking it again as she was rewarded with more of the delicious nectar. Arbor chuckled warmly behind her, placing a fond kiss to her temple, and Ayano leaned into it, never once removing the bottle tip from her mouth. She never knew it was so fun to lick and suck something like this!

Before Ayano knew it, the bottle was empty. She pouted at the empty glass, looking up at Arbor with puppy dog eyes. The man was looking down at her with nothing but affection, and then playfully bit her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dearest, but that's all I have for you. Though, it seems you liked it a whole lot..." He said, one large hand trailing down her sap-stained stomach to cup her cunt. She tensed, expecting to feel the tell tale overstimulation, but there was only the feeling of Arbor's hand over her hole. She tilted her head in confusion, and Arbor slowly dragged one finger through her folds, coming up covered in her slick. Ayano made a noise of confusion, and looked back at Arbor.

"Don't worry- after a few rounds, you'll be right as rain. Now open up~"

Ayano was indeed confused, but she didn't quite know why. She could only spread her legs as Arbor had asked, hoping he would explain. She gave a needy moan as he slipped two fingers inside her easily, gently scissoring her already stretched hole and rubbing a thumb over her clit.

"I'll admit, it did make me a bit upset to see you'd broke into my room- but once I'd seen what you'd gotten up to, I felt a lot better. Feel free to sneak in here any time you're feeling stressed.... or pent up...." He cooed into Ayano's ear, adding a third finger and listening happily as she rocked her hips into Arbor's palm. She looked up at him, confused doe eyes looking into his own, and he took pity on her.

"You see, what you just drank was an aphrodisiac. It makes you feel good and replenishes your stamina. That's why you're wet right now." He explained calmly, using the hand that wasn't fitting a fourth finger into her needy cunt to cup her breast, gently rolling her pert nipple in his callouses. She moaned, puffing out her chest into his hands, and Arbor playfully bit her ear.

Arbor, now satisfied she was properly stretched, gently hooked his arms around her knees and pulled them to her stomach.

"I'm gonna put my cock in your hole now, okay? Just let go and let me take care of you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek as he rubbed his cock head through her wet folds. She keened, low and animalistic, and tried to rock down onto Arbor's waiting cock. The man held her firmly in place by the knees, and slowly pushed his cock inside at his own pace. 

"Tell me how you feel, lovely." He cooed, pushing one inch after another into her tight cunt. She was so small, being held against his chest and spit open on his cock. He wanted to bundle her up in a blanket and just lovingly mouth her breasts until she was a pliant, writhing and moaning so sweetly for his attention. He suspected he would get what he wanted soon enough, though, as he finally bottomed out in her wet heat.

With no pause, Arbor braced his feet on the bed and slowly pulled out, making sure to rub her sweet spot as he went. She squealed as she was lifted off of the bed, only able to lean on Arbor as he thrust his cock in all the way. Lewd sounds fell from her mouth, tongue peeking out as she reached up to pinch her own nipples between thin fingers, thighs quivering. She looked delicious like this, and her cunt was clenching wildly around the girth of his cock. Ayano whined needily, and Arbor took that as all the motivation he needed to begin fucking into her in earnest.

He slapped her sensitive little clit without mercy, smiling with a sick kind of joy as she cried out in pleasure, cunt spasming around his cock helplessly from the sudden abuse. Her whining moans egged him on, and he steadily pounded his thick cock into her. It amused him how every time he pounded his tip into her cunt and his balls slapped against her cute ass, her moans would stutter accordingly. Even without the aphrodisiac, his cute little cock slut was so sensitive. Overwhelmed with affection, he placed a loving kiss to her temple.

Arbor cooed as he felt her walls frantically clench around him as she came once more, mouth open and pink tongue lolling out as she moaned. Her thighs quivered, cute little cunt clenching around his cock. He paused to let her finish, thumbing her little clit with affection and groping her breast. Once he felt her needy cunt stop trying to suck his cock deeper, he began ramming into her again. Every time he slammed his cock into her wet heat, he slapped her clit, using her squeals and pleasured cries to egg himself on. He laughed as he felt her cum once more, this time not stopping and simply fucking into her spasming cunt, lovingly flicking her sensitive nub.

Finally, once he felt Ayano cum around his cock for a third time, he came into her wet heat. She cried out, babbling obscene nothings. She begged for more, wiggled on his cock and praised that too, brought Arbor's hand to her breasts and demanded he give them attention- Arbor was all too happy to oblige. He pulled out once and for all, and hurriedly flipped Ayano onto her back and amused himself with pushing his cum back into her needy cunt.

Ayano was, of course, unsatisfied. She tried pushing her sloppy, cum filled cunt onto Arbor's fingers each time he pushed his cum back into her hole, and each time he cooed at her to calm down. After the fourth time of pushing his cum into her wet hole, he pulled his fingers away from her completely and latched his tongue onto her clit. 

He sucked, licked, and even nipped at her pussy. She held his head down as he sucked at her little nub, and each time he gave her clit the attention she craved. It was only right, after all, as he had made her such a needy mess in the first place. She was going practically cross eyed with how much she wanted to cum into his mouth, and to be honest, the thought of lapping up Ayano's cum for yet another time that day made him groan throaty and deep in his chest, and he ground his cock into the mattress. He nipped gently at her folds, lapping into her sloppy cunt as an apology.

After one final suck to her sensitive bud, she squirted again. Arbor happily lapped it up, uncaring as his face was cum on for the second time that day. He happily held Ayano's hips down as he continued to relentlessly lave his tongue over her weeping cunt, playfully biting her thigh when she finally finished. It seemed Ayano had a habit of slamming her thighs shut when she came, and although the sides of Arbor's face were smarting with pain, he found it incredibly endearing. 

Finally satisfied, Ayano slowly blinked the peach haze from her eyes. Arbor grinned up at her, crawling up her small face to try and steal a kiss, He managed one small smooch, before Ayano's senses came completely back to her.

"Huh- ARBOR THAT'S GROSS!" She squealed, futilely trying to push his face away as he went in for more smoochies, making sure to rub his cum-stained face on hers.

Once Arbor was sure that Ayano's face was properly covered in her own cum and his, Arbor hoisted her over his shoulder and walked to the pool bath on the other side of the tree. Slowly, he lowered the both of them into the water, settling Ayano down and grabbing a nearby bath kit to begin his after care. He gently ran the soft towel over her skin, taking mint-scented soap and generously pouring it over her body. Then he promptly summoned a duck and threw it on her, laughing as she screamed.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ Ayano is not my OC, she is from the lovely Luna in Thalfox's Obey Me Theories discord server, also known as lunakurenai on tumblr! Arbor is still mine though~
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
